


Love potion

by Rainfalls



Series: Love like magic [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can tell Jeremy and Ray get together because of a love potion and I can't believe I just thought of how perfect this is for Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love potion

Valentine’s Day is over and Jeremy was so bored. It was one of the few days other than Halloween when people would buy so many potions. Because of that he had leftover stock and no need to make more potions. Although many would say that he needs to make more battle potions but Valentine’s Day really makes him stock up on those potions more than love potions.

So Jeremy was bored. It was a slow day, he didn’t need to make more potions and his friends were busy. Matt was doing Redstone and Kidn was building houses. You should never leave a potion maker alone because then they would experiment. That was exactly what Jeremy was going to do. 

Now he had a lot and he means a lot of love potions and if they’re not bought on Valentine’s Day then he can’t make more. He was going to do some science and by that he means dumping it all together and bathing in it. The potions are all weak splash potions that make you fall in love, so it won’t affect anyone but him right?

-

He went out later that to eat lunch. It was strange along the way many people were staring and smiling at him. While he was eating he was served by the friendliest servers, some people gave him a salad and a drink. Someone even paid his meal! 

At Geoff’s house that was where things got plain weird. Jeremy was there because Geoff invited all the Achievement Hunters and Ray over to play games. Everybody there did not make a single joke at him and even let him win at games. Which is very weird as everyone knows that their jerks and would never treat anyone nicely. 

Something was up.

Do they have something hidden somewhere? Trying to allude him to false comforts? Of course he didn’t expect anyone to flirt with him. First they all started to lean closer to him. Then they had their hands all over him. Jeremy thought this was normal behavior as they were touchy feely people. They all started to say weird things.

‘Jeremy you have really nice broad shoulders, do you want a back rub?’ Jack asked basically face to face with him.

Before he could reply Lindsay and Michael whispered in his ear as they touch his knee. ‘We could give you more than a back rub.’

Then everybody in the room started to fight over one another on who gets Jeremy. Jeremy made his escape into the kitchen. Ray was standing there stealing a slice of pizza.

‘Hey Jeremy, want a slice? I was going to eat all the pepperoni pizza before you came in.’

‘Thank god. Wait, you’re not going to start acting weird like the rest of them are you.’

‘Huh? What are you talking about?’

‘Well everyone is hitting on me.’

‘An orgy? Did you suck all their dicks or something?’ 

‘No…oh shit!’

‘You sucked their dicks and left me out?!’

‘No! I might have played around with love potions but they’re not supposed to be affected by it, if anything I should be the one in love!’

‘So how do we solve this?’

‘Milk. I hate to say it but milk.’

-

Jeremy handed everyone milk and they all gulped it down in a flash. Mostly because they all thought the milk was a gift from Jeremy and even Michael who is lactose intolerant drank like he hasn’t drank in days.

After all the effects wore off, Jeremy asked Lindsay about it as she knows many things about potions.

‘So why was Ray not affected?’ Jeremy asked.

‘Well it is either Ray is pure magic so it does not affect him or he is your soulmate.’ Jeremy’s eyes widen, quickly whipping his head around to look at Ray. Everyone looked at Ray with anticipation.

‘Well I guess we are soulmates.’ Ray said.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be writing a part two almost unrelated to this.... maybe. And Ray totally is not a magical being, totally.


End file.
